Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? Opening/Prologue (The movie opens in Egypt in the year 41 B.C.E., an army is attacking the palace as the Egyptian try to defend it but then the romans catapolt fire to the palace) (And then, the Egypt is now in ruins, and we see a boat rows away from the ruined city.) Cleopatra (voice over): In the year of 41 B.C.E., as the Roman army invaded Egypt, I, Cleopatra, last of the pharaohs escaped upon the River Nile. (She looked the ruined palace, and looks at her onk) Cleopatra (voice over): My kingdom had fallen, yet I was still Egypt's queen. Vowing to defend the ancient treasure of my people, I sailed for the pyramids. (The Egyptians walk and carries Cleopatra to the Sphnix) Cleopatra (voice over): There beneath the great Sphnix, lay a hidden tomb. (We fade to inside the tomb, they continue to walk) Cleopatra (voice over): An ??? maze of deathly traps and secret dangers, forever guarded by a ancient horror. (We go to a mummy and zoom out to see all of the mummies) Cleopatra (voice over): The army of the undead, a dozen mummified warrior waiting to call to rise from the grave and defend Egypt's last great treasure! (We see the Egyptians setting the traps up) Cleopatra (voice over): The acient traps were set. (After they set all of the traps, they sealed the tomb) Cleopatra (voice over): And the tomb sealed. (We go to Cleopatra waking toward a statue and bows down) Cleopatra: Under the golden crown of Isis, I cast my curse. The curse of Cleopatra! Let it be written! (Then the title "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?" is shown as the credits role, and we go the present day, as we see a brush dusting off the dirt, revealing a onk necklace) Arriving to Egypt Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo! '''Shaggy Rogers: Man Scoob, Egypts a real hot spot. Scooby-Doo: 'Uh-huh. (laughs) - - '''Fred Jones: '''Yeah. Surprise, Velma. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Velma, surprise? Where, where? - '''Scooby-Doo: ' Raggy. Oh. Vultures. '''Shaggy Rogers: Vultures!? (whimpers) Who would have thought it could end like this. Scooby and Shaggy, (whimpers) a baked buffet for a buzzard’s breakfast! (whimpers) Fred Jones: Wait a minute. That’s no vulture. It’s a hawk. Iris: '''Thank goodness. Surprising Velma/Meeting Prince Omar Encounting Dor Von Butch/Entering the Chamber '''Prince Omar: You mean "treasure thief." (picks up his phone) This is Prince Omar, I must speak to my uncle. (Then, Von Butch used her gadget to get Omar's phone away) Dr. Von Butch: I'm sorry, but your call has been disconnected. (Tosses Omar's phone) permenantly. (The man catches and crashes the phone into pieces) Sandstorm/Omar's turned to stone Exploring the Chamber/The Undead Army encounter and chase Velma is turned to stone The slide to the unknown city/Ascoobis At the chamber/Dr. Von Butch and the villains arrive/Locus swarm With Scooby, and the others/At the town Rescued by Amahl Ali Akbar Scorpion Chase/Reunited with the others (???) Shaggy Rogers: Wow, it's some kinda sports arena. And the place is packed. Hey, do you think maybe they played baseball in ancient Egypt? Scooby-Doo: Oh boy, I hope so. - - - (???) Shaggy Rogers: Like, maybe this sand spirit is on a low coward diet! (???) - - Shaggy Rogers: Would you look at that? That sand spirit was really just a remote controlled monster runned by Hotep. (Then, came the rest of the heroes on camels) Amahl Ali Akbar: That man is not Hotep! Fred Jones: Guys! - - - - - - - - - Fred Jones: '''It just doesn’t add up. If the Nile ran dry because of Hotep’s scheme could this mean that the curse of cleopatra is hoax after all? '''Shaggy Rogers: Hoax?! Tell that to pour Velma, turned to stone, and meanwhile we were having the good life, well except for the giant scorpion part. (Scooby continues howling) Daphne Blake: '''Oh poor Scooby. Listen to him he’s heartbroken. Back at the Sphnix/Rock Rivers turned to stone/Cleopatra's appears '''Amelia Von Butch: Let me go! Shaggy Rogers: They got Dr. Von Butch, and her gruesome twosome. - - - - - Cleopatra: You're greed has brought you far and though many dangers to look upon my golden beauty. Now you shall receive what you came for! (Her mask splits apart reveling a hideous mummified face) Amelia von Butch: (Trying to escape) No, it can't end like this for me! If you let me go I-I-I promise I'll stop treasure hunting forever, I'll open an Orphanage, I'll save the Rain Forrest, I'll recycle! Cleopatra: (Look Amelia straight with her hideous face) It is too late for that now! Final Battle Cleopatra's Mummy revealed Daphne Blake: It's Cleopatra! Look out! Fred Jones: I don't know, Daphne. She looks pretty washed up to me. (???) Everyone: Velma?! Ash Ketchum: Cleopatra was Velma this whole time? Brock: '''But why? '''Misty: I don't know. Velma DInkley: Okay, Scooby, okay. Voice: Velma! (???) Velma Dinkley: Prince Omar! Prince Omar: We did it, Velma. We did it! Ending (At the Sphinx, it was nighttime and fireworks were shown up to the sky) Fred Jones: Well, that oughta hold it for another few thousand years. - - Amahl Ali Akbar: You should be proud Velma. You helped restore one of the great monuments of the world. Velma Dinkley: I just had a small part of the work. Prince Omar: - - - Prince Omar: You know, I think it looks better that way. (They laugh) '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo!Category:Transcripts